


The Twinder Twist

by CrowleyLovesUSUK



Series: Crowley Makes You Sin [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Dopplegangers, Everyone Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Explicit Language, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, School Reunion, Second Chances, Various Supernatural Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyLovesUSUK/pseuds/CrowleyLovesUSUK
Summary: A few days before their high school graduation, Castiel confessed his love for his best friend. Unfortunately, a shocked Dean didn’t say anything in return, which signaled the death knell on their relationship.  Neither of them ever really moved on.Ten years later, when their reunion rolls around, Dean decides that he’s going to take the opportunity to finally say the three words that he couldn’t all those years ago.  However, when his former best friend, (and the love of Dean’s life), walks in, it’s not the man that Dean wants. Sure, he looks like Cas, sounds like him—he even has a trench coat—but Dean knows Castiel, better than anyone, and this dude, isn’t him.This is a story of first love, second-chances, mistaken identity, the use of some morally questionable technology, and two men who were always meant to be.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Crowley Makes You Sin [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1029626
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	The Twinder Twist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imperioimpala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperioimpala/gifts).



> Prepare for a Feels Trip in this Author's Note:
> 
> Today is The End.   
> 11/19/2020
> 
> I know we are all dealing with this in our own way, and as far as I'm concerned we will always be Family. This show has done so much for me personally. I honestly wouldn't be here without Supernatural. This show, these characters, they will always remain a part of me. Supernatural has a piece of my heart, my soul, and I have no intention of that ever changing. It isn't 'just' a show. It's Family. 
> 
> For some reason, today was the day that I broke my writer's block streak of three months, two weeks, and one day. Today, something stirred in me and decided that I couldn't let the Boys go without one more fic, while they're still on the air. So here it is.
> 
> Shockingly, its pure Destiel. I know, I know, I'm a Sabriel Girl--but Dean and Cas are the ones who I've been thinking about constantly since 15.18 'Despair.' This fic is partially inspired by Cas' confession, and partly by a bizarre article I ran across called, [I Sent an Attractive Lookalike to My High School Reunion](https://www.vice.com/en/article/k7a8x9/i-sent-an-attractive-lookalike-to-my-high-school-reunion?)
> 
> It's just what it says on the tin.
> 
> This fic is a gift to all of my SPNFriends (y'all know who you are), but it's specifically for my friend, [Imperioimpala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperioimpala/pseuds/Imperioimpala) who, like us all, is having a rough time today. I hope this helps ease the pain. Love ya!!
> 
> *Warning: There is swearing in this fic, but nothing sexually explicit, so I put it as a T Rating, I am more than happy to change it to M, if people are upset by the language.
> 
> *I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters. I'm just hiding under their beds in the Bunker and taking notes.
> 
> In a few short hours, this show will come to a close--but I really don't think that this is the End of the Road just yet. So let's all give one another gentle hugs (for those who are cool with that) and big SPNFamily smiles for the rest. As for me, I've got a bowl of popcorn, a fuck ton of tissues, and a bottle of Pepto Bismol on standby for tonight. I'm going to hold out hope that when the screen goes black, that our Boys got the ending that they deserve. It's been a wild ride, kiddos--and I am beyond excited to have shared it with you.

_ Ten Years Ago… _

Dean Winchester shuffled on the balls of his feet and clenched his fists. Next to him, Sammy was perfectly still, watching all of the other families pass by. Of fucking course Sam was calm--it wasn’t  _ his  _ graduation day. Despite his--or rather, his father’s--best intentions, Dean had managed to pull his grades together enough to graduate. He wasn’t going to be giving any speeches, but he was damn sure going to get that piece of paper into his hands.

“He’ll show, Dean,” Sam said quietly. The words were positive, but his little brother’s tone didn’t match.

“I don’t know, Sammy,” Dean sighed. “I think I might have fucked up this time.”

Sam looked at him with one raised eyebrow. “You  _ think _ ? Dean. Castiel is your best friend and he said that he was in love with you and you didn't respond. You definitely fucked up.”

“I panicked, Sam!”

“I am aware,” came the gravelly voice from behind them.

Dean spun around to face his best friend. He’d still shown. “Cas,” Dean breathed.

Cas held up his hand. He looked a little paler and thinner since last week--the last time that Dean had seen him. Who lost enough weight in a week that it was visible? That wasn’t good. Fuck.  _ He’d  _ probably caused that. He had to make this right. It wasn’t that he  _ didn't’  _ love Castiel back, it was that he did. And Cas should  _ know  _ that! Dean shouldn’t have to explain this--Cas knew all about their father and the sort of life that Dean had lived before he and Sam had come to stay with their Uncle Bobby in Sioux Falls. Cas knew all of it. Every horrific fucking detail. He should just  _ know _ .

“Dean,” Cas’ deep voice made Dean’s stomach twist. “I am hoping that we can forget about what I said and move on. I don’t want this to change our friendship. Please.” 

Ugh, fuck--he broke out the puppy dog eyes with his baby blues. Sammy must have been giving Cas lessons on the sly, because that pleading look was definitely a Sam Winchester Special. And now he was getting hit by it from  _ Cas _ .

“Please,” Castiel repeated. “Just forget that anything ever happened.”

Dean knew that he would never forget. The words, “I love you,” coming from Cas in his direction was the stuff of his fantasies. The kind that he only thought about late at night, alone, where no one could ever figure out that Dean Winchester wasn’t one hundred percent straight. He was never going to forget. He would cherish those words--even though he’d been stupid enough to stay silent until Cas had just turned and walked away. 

He just wanted his Castiel back. So he would lie. He would say what Cas needed to hear to keep his pride. “Forgotten,” Dean said firmly.

Cas’ lips split into a smile as the two boys gazed at one another. Beside him, Dean knew that Sam was probably glaring. His brother wouldn’t be fooled, and he’d have to endure a Sam Winchester lecture when they got home, but he didn’t care. 

Anchored to the spot under the large oak tree where he and Castiel had spent countless lunch hours--and even a few class periods when Dean had convinced his uptight best friend to ditch once in a while--Dean felt at peace. The two of them stood still, gazing into one another’s eyes, soft smiles on each of their faces.

“All right, boys,” their Uncle Bobby came walking up to them. He grinned at all three teenagers proudly. “You ready to take the next step in your life?”

“Yeah, sure,” Dean said.

“Absolutely, Mr. Singer,” Castiel responded.    
  


“Cas,” Bobby said. “You’re a grownup now--you can call me Bobby if you wish.” He clapped both Dean and Cas on the shoulders. “Valedictorian. That’s something, Castiel. That’s really something. I bet your family is very proud.”

“Yes.”

Dean tried not to flinch at Cas’ bland tone. His best friend wasn’t exactly close with most of his family. They’d mostly kept Castiel’s crappy home life from Bobby, but their uncle wasn’t a stupid man--he probably knew more than he let on.

“Is Gabriel coming?” Bobby asked after Cas’ only family member to who the teenager was close.

“No,” Cas shook his head. “He couldn’t get leave right now.”

“Too bad,” Bobby said. “Well Sam and I will make sure to cheer real loud for you.”

“Thank you, Mr...Bobby.”

“Dean,” his uncle turned to him. “You did real good, son. Your mom would be so proud of you.  _ I’m _ proud of you.”

He wasn’t going to get all weepy and girly like Sam, but he was touched. Dean grabbed his uncle and they slapped each other’s shoulders in a quick hug. “Thanks, Bobby. Couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Yes, you would have,” Bobby said sternly. “You’re a helluva man, Dean. You would have found a way.”

“Hey, guys,” Sam piped up. “I think they’re starting. We should probably go get our seats.”

The four of them began to make their way to the gymnasium where the graduation ceremony was set up. The weather could be a little iffy this time of year. Bobby and Sam left to go sit in the family section, while Dean and Cas found their seats up front with the rest of their graduating class. 

As he sank into his chair, Dean let out a sigh. Everything was fine. Cas wasn’t mad. Things could go back to normal. Whatever the fuck  _ normal _ looked like for a Winchester.

When it was time for Castiel’s Valedictorian speech, Dean couldn’t have been prouder for his friend. Cas was wicked smart, determined, and a hard worker...and  _ gorgeous _ . He was going to go far--everyone knew it. Dean was certain that he...wasn’t. His future was going to be a lot different than Castiel’s, that was for sure.

Not for the first time, the hollow ache of worry settled in Dean’s bones. Castiel had said that he didn’t want their friendship to change. He wanted things to stay as they were--despite what he’d confessed the previous week. But would they?  _ Could _ they? High school was over, and despite their bond, the two boys were on different paths now. As much as Dean wanted nothing more than to have Cas all to himself; to stay together as best friends--maybe even more one day--he knew that life would never be.

Cas wanted them to stay like this--happy. And Dean wanted that too, more than anything. But he had a feeling that things  _ were  _ going to change, and most likely not for the better.

Unfortunately, Dean was right.

*~*~*~*~*~*

_ Present Day… _

The invitation had arrived three days ago, and it was still bothering Castiel. He yelped as the sharp pain shot up his leg from where his best friend, Meg, had kicked him under the table. 

“What’s your problem, Clarence?” Meg asked. “You’re staring off into space, and you missed the last three inappropriate sexual innuendos I made.”

“You know that I miss a lot of those, Meg.”

She rolled her eyes, but smiled at him. “It’s what I love about you. Seriously though, what’s wrong? You’re distracted.”

Cas sighed and took a sip of his coffee. “I received an invitation to my ten year high school reunion.”

“Ew,” Meg said casually. “You’re not going, are you?”

“I’ll be in town during the event,” Cas shrugged. “I probably should.”

Shaking her head, Meg said, “Uh uh. No way. You have  _ no  _ obligation to see any of the assholes you went to school with. It’s in the past, and that’s where it should stay.”

“I know. I don’t want to attend, but I know that I’ll feel guilty being home and not at least stopping in.” He paused and regarded his friend. Meg was tough, snarky, and brutally honest. He valued her opinion. “What should I do?”

“Don’t go.”

“Meg,” Cas said fondly. 

She huffed and rolled her eyes. “Fine. Then, send a look-a-like. That way it looks like you went, but you don’t actually have to see any of the shit stains you grew up with.”

Castiel’s eyes narrowed and he tilted his head in confusion. “A look-a-like?”

“A doppelgänger.”

“I know what it means,” Cas said. “I just don’t understand how that would work.”

At that, Meg smiled wickedly. “Here,” she said, showing him her phone. She pulled up an app that said ‘Twinder.’ “I used this bad boy for my cousin Lilith’s baby shower—totally got away with it too.”

“What is it?”

“Basically, you sign up, explain the situation and send in an application with your photo. The site matches you with someone who can pass as you. Then that person gets to have a few video chats with you to get down some basic info and your mannerisms, and then  _ they  _ attend the event in question. As you.”

“That sounds ridiculous.”

“It’s legit,” Meg promised. “No joke, my mom didn’t even realize that the girl they sent wasn’t me.”

“You’re joking.”

“Nope.”

Cas squinted at the screen of Meg’s phone and pushed a few buttons on the app before handing it back to her. “I’ll consider it.”

Meg rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I doubt that Clarence.”

As the two of them finished their coffee, Castiel made a concentrated effort to pay attention and engage with Meg, but the idea of using the Twinder app was floating in the back of his mind the entire time. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Dean wiped his face with the back of his hand, leaving a large streak of shiny black grease across his forehead. He’d promised Bobby that he’d have Donna Hanscum’s pickup truck ready by lunchtime, and there was still a few more things for him to finish up. 

He couldn’t help it. Dean had been distracted for the last few days. He knew it— _ Bobby  _ knew it. But there wasn’t anything that he could do to reign in his focus. The only thing that his brain wanted to concentrate on, was the invitation to his high school reunion stuck to his fridge with a magnet. 

He wasn’t all that psyched about attending, mostly because he’d never left and he felt that he didn’t have much to show for his life. Dean had foregone college to stay in Sioux Falls and work with Bobby at his uncle’s garage. He was a good mechanic—a good worker. Truthfully, he was  _ great _ . People came from two towns away to have him work on their cars. 

Despite that, Dean just didn’t see himself as any kind of success. He was just a blue collar guy, doing his best, scraping by on the generosity of family. At least, that’s how Dean thought of it. Sam always corrected him when Dean did his self-deprecating act. Easy for Sammy to feel successful—he was in law school, at Stanford, no less. Sam was on his way to bigger and better things. Dean was thrilled for his brother—he was—but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t just a little bit jealous. 

Truth be told, there was only one reason in the world that Dean was even  _ considering  _ attending his ten year reunion. And that reason was Cas. 

After graduation, they’d hung out some that summer, but when Cas left for college in the fall, things changed—just like Dean had known they would. 

Their calls and texts became less frequent, and it wasn’t long before communication between Cas and Dean was nonexistent. In less than a year, Dean had lost his best friend. 

The best friend that he was hopelessly in love with. 

It had been a decade, and while Dean had had his fair share of hookups, he’d never felt much for any of his partners. His latest, Lisa, had pointed out before she left for good, that Dean was obviously hung up on someone.

_ “You need to figure yourself out before you start involving others in your bullshit, Dean. No one wants to come fifth in someone’s life behind family, a car, and the ghost of another lover. Don’t call me again.” _

Lisa had been harsh, but she wasn’t wrong. He was stuck on Cas. On what could have been—if Dean wasn’t an emotionally stunted jackass. 

Ten years, and Dean’s biggest regret was not telling Castiel that he loved him back. 

But all that could change, thanks to a cheesy high school reunion and a few shots of whiskey. It was just about all that Dean could think about. He had a plan—a solid one. He’d clean himself up, go to the stupid party, find Cas, and make things right. He was determined. He was cautiously hopeful. He was fucking terrified. 

For the first time that he could remember, Dean Winchester was going to put his heart on the line. He only hoped that it wasn’t too late. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Castiel had met with his Twinder match via video conferencing twice, and he was surprisingly confident that Jimmy could pull it off. Even Meg had been impressed at how similar the two men looked. They even had the same mannerisms without even trying. It was almost uncanny—Cas and Jimmy could have actually been twins. 

Everything was set and ready for the following evening. Cas had already arrived at his family home, where he’d proceeded to avoid his parents as much as possible, and hide in his childhood bedroom. His iPad was all set up to receive a live feed from the camera hidden in a tie clip that Jimmy would be wearing to the event. 

Vaguely, Castiel wondered if anyone would be glad to see ‘him.’ He hadn’t been the most popular kid, always destroying the curve. And he’d rarely socialized with anyone—except Dean. 

Dean. 

That was his only real regret from those days—how things had ended with Dean. The moment that those three words had left his lips, Cas knew he’d made a grievous error. Of course Dean would never return his feelings. It honestly hadn’t been a shock at all. It had just hurt. A lot. 

Ten years had passed, and Cas still wished that he could take his confession back. Not because it wasn’t true, but because it had cost him his best friend. 

At least he wouldn’t have to worry about any awkwardness. Even if he wasn’t sending Jimmy in his stead, Cas knew that Dean Winchester wouldn’t be caught dead at a high school reunion. For all Cas knew, the love of his life was off traveling the country, the way that he’d always dreamed. 

Cas could still remember every detail of those lazy afternoons under the huge oak by the school when he’d pushed aside his sense of responsibility and spent skipped class time, basking in the sun with Dean’s head pillowed in his lap. To this day, he could hear Dean’s voice telling Cas about all the adventures that the two of them would have, road tripping around the continental US in Dean’s precious Chevy Impala. Dean would always paint such vivid pictures of diners and hotel rooms, sightseeing and fun. It had been an escape for both of them. A fantasy. Though Castiel had secretly wished that all of it would come true. 

Perhaps Dean had made the dream a reality. Castiel could only hope. Wherever Dean’s fate had taken him, Cas prayed that he was happy. He only wanted the best for Dean. If anyone deserved the most wonderful life, it was him. 

On a whim, Castiel opened the door to his closet and found that nothing had changed. Everything was still exactly the way that he’d left it when he’d headed west for college. A plain brown box was placed in the exact center of the shelf above his clothes, and Cas instinctively reached for it. 

It didn’t take much digging for him to find what he was searching for—his senior yearbook. The cover was pristine, all shiny hardback of blues and greens, their school colors. Bright green, just like Dean’s eyes. 

Running his fingers along the cover, Cas frowned at the book in his hand. He settled on his bed, resting the yearbook in his lap as he flipped the cover open. Pictures from another time stared back up at him, pulling memories to the surface. A student council meeting, a shot of the spring musical—someone had even managed to capture a candid photo of himself and Dean, eating their lunch under the tree. 

The two of them were alone, a single, crumpled paper lunch bag between them. Castiel was ramrod straight, while Dean was sprawled out on the grass, a large apple in one hand. They were looking at each other. It seemed that for them, no one else in the word existed. Cas could almost remember the exact day. At that moment, however, he was focused only on Dean. The lines of his jaw, the half grin on his plump lips. He was mesmerizing. Perfect. 

After all this time, all the silence and distance, it was painfully obvious—Castiel was still in love with his high school best friend. How pathetic, he thought with a sigh. 

Castiel closed the yearbook. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

After three shots of whiskey in the parking lot, Dean was doing his best to nurse the beer in his hand. He might need a little liquid courage, but he definitely didn’t want to be smashed when he finally confessed his...love...to Castiel. Love. Who would have thought that Dean Winchester was even capable? 

He’d taken up a spot near the edge of the crowd, silently observing. Lots of familiar faces were out there tonight. Most of them were people he saw regularly in town, since a majority of his graduating class had stuck around Sioux Falls. It made him feel slightly less of a loser knowing that he wasn’t the only one who’d stayed in his hometown. 

Dean’s eyes scanned the crowd, occasionally nodding to someone that he was friendly with. At least most people were steering clear of him now. His rather abrupt decline of the former head cheerleader, Bela’s graphic offer had made a few heads turn. And it was helped that Bela was rather vocal in her humiliated anger, telling most of the guests that Dean was still an asshole. Whatever. He hadn’t been into her then and he certainly wasn’t now. 

It wasn’t until he’d been conversing with his old friend, Garth, that Dean finally saw him. As Garth droned on about the pros and cons of charcoal toothpaste, Dean saw Castiel enter the room, over his friend’s shoulder. “Hey, man,” he cut Garth off. “I’ve gotta...um...go to the bathroom.”

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Garth bought the lie. “Have fun.”

Dean hardly spared a thought for Garth’s weird response before he was moving across the floor with determination. His gaze was locked onto Castiel, and it wasn’t long before his friend noticed him as well. 

Their eyes met as Dean made his way to his friend. It was intense, and pure, just as it always had been. Dean’s footsteps sped up. 

Castiel still had the same dark, messy hair—the same electric blue eyes, that Dean wanted to lose himself in—those perfect pink lips, and the intense gaze. He even still had that stupid trench coat, though this one looked to be expensive and well-cared for. 

He walked straight up to Castiel and stood directly in front of them. “Hey, Cas. Been a long time, man.”

*~*~*~*~*~*

A few streets away, tucked in his rental car on a quiet street, Castiel stared in horror at his iPad. His mouth gaped as he watched the live feed of none other than Dean Winchester approaching Jimmy. 

Cas hadn’t prepared for this scenario. He’d be so certain that Dean wouldn’t show—it wasn’t like his friend to attend something like this willingly. He hadn’t briefed Jimmy on Dean at all! Sucking in a harsh breath, Cas found himself nibbling on the nail of his thumb, his eyes glued to the screen. 

“Hello,” Jimmy said.

From the angle of the camera, Castiel could see every curve, every line on Dean’s face. The way that his eyes crinkled just a little as he smiled at Jimmy. Dean had never smiled like that for anyone when they were young. Only Castiel could bring out that specific grin. Cas had missed that smile—had missed being the one responsible for making Dean happy. 

This was a disaster. 

“It’s great to see you! How have you been?” Dean sounded both eager and wary. 

“I have been excellent,” Jimmy responded. “And yourself?”

“Good,” Dean said, though Cas didn’t feel as though he was being entirely truthful. 

“That’s wonderful,” Jimmy said. 

Oh, this was horrible. They were so stilted, so  _ wrong _ ! Though, Cas couldn’t be sure that it would be much different than if he was actually there—the way that they’d ended hadn’t been the best. He would have at least called Dean by his name by now though. 

Through the lens of the camera, Cas was beginning to see that Dean’s eyes had narrowed almost minutely. Cas knew that look. Dean was suspicious. Either he thought Castie l was being a dick...or perhaps he knew that the man he was speaking to wasn’t his best friend. 

“Listen, man,” Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Could we talk?”

He had on a worn, leather jacket, and Castiel wondered if the scent clung to Dean all the time. It had when they’d been kids. Dean was always wearing his dad’s beat up old jacket, smelling like a combination of the leather, a little motor oil, and the crisp wind of autumn. Fuck, he missed that smell—Dean’s smell. 

“We are talking,” Jimmy said. It was almost spot on with the inflection, and the slight tilt to his head. 

Dean gave a soft chuckle and a single shake of his head. “No. I mean, I need to say something. About...what  _ you  _ said, back then. How we ended things.”

Oh no. 

No, no, no, no! This couldn’t be happening! Was Dean Winchester actually going to discuss his feelings? To a perfect stranger, no less—not that Dean was aware. Castiel knew that he couldn’t watch this train wreck unfold, but he didn’t know what to do. He simply sat in his dark vehicle, staring at the screen and shaking his head in horror. 

Before Dean could say another word, a familiar face entered the screen, interrupting them. Their old friend Garth came up behind Dean, and clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Castiel! Wow,” Garth said loudly. “I didn’t expect to see you here! How’ve you been?”

“I’ve been well,” Jimmy said. “And you?”

“Can’t complain,” Garth smiled. “I got me a beautiful wife, three little rugrats, and my own dental practice. Life is good for The Garth.”

“That’s wonderful,” Cas heard Jimmy say. 

That was when he snapped out of it. Cas turned the key, the engine of the clunky, golden rental car coming to life. He took the time to put on his seatbelt, (because urgency wasn’t an excuse to ignore safety), and drove off in the direction of the reunion, with one eye on the road and the other on the iPad. He had to get there before Dean realized that ‘Cas’ wasn’t exactly  _ Cas _ .

He really hoped that Garth was still a talker, because he needed some more time.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Something wasn’t right. 

Ever since he’d walked up to Cas, he’d had alarms blaring in his head. There was something  _ off _ about Castiel, and Dean couldn’t  _ quite _ put his finger on what it was. Maybe it was the pristine trench coat, or the fact that his tie was on correctly. It could be the way that when he smiled, his lips didn’t quirk in quite the same way as they used to. But it wasn’t any of those things. As Cas stood there, chatting to Garth, it suddenly hit Dean. 

Cas had never said his name. 

The entire time that they’d been friends, whenever they saw one another, Cas would tilt his head, do the adorable squinting thing with his eyes, like he was trying to see Dean’s soul, and say, “Hello, Dean.” Every time. Dean had looked forward to the sound of his name rolling off of Cas’ tongue in that gruff tone. By the time Cas had confessed his love, hearing his name on Castiel’s lips was almost a fetish for Dean. And it was consistent. Cas  _ always _ said his name. 

Dean narrowed his eyes and studied this Fake Cas closely. The longer he watched, the more obvious it became. Whoever this was, it wasn’t Castiel. 

As they stood chatting, people would approach and say hello, exclaiming over Castiel. No one had seen him since graduation and they were all surprised that the class valedictorian had returned to their humble little spot on Earth. The differences between his Cas and this  _ person, _ were almost laughable for Dean. He was actually ashamed that he’d been taken in at first. It was so obviously  _ not Cas _ , and Dean began to wonder why no one else seemed to notice. 

So, who the hell was this dude, and why the fuck was he here?

*~*~*~*~*~*

Castiel was rushing so much that he tried to exit his car before placing it in park. Once he got that situation under control, he made his way inside. The night air was chilled, and he pulled the lapels of his beloved trench coat around him as he walked. It was his favorite article of clothing, something that he usually had on. 

A gift from his brother Gabriel, his freshman year of high school, Cas had been notorious for wearing the beat up, boxy jacket at all times. Despite the fact that he could afford a designer one, like the coat that Jimmy was wearing, Cas preferred his old one. He’d been through a lot with this coat. 

He’d been wearing it when he met Dean the very first time. It had been draped over his lap on a rare warm day when he’d received his first B on a test. Used as a blanket, while eating lunch with Dean under their tree. Draped over his shoulders the day Gabriel left for basic training. It had been with him through thick and thin, and Cas almost thought of the coat as a friend at this point. 

He’d been wearing the trench coat the day he’d told Dean that he loved him. 

Pushing into the building, Cas stood awkwardly in the doorway, his eyes sweeping the room for the one person that he wanted—no,  _ needed _ —to see. 

And suddenly there he was. Dean Winchester, in the flesh. He’d become even more handsome in the last decade, as if that were even possible in Cas’ eyes. He was standing a little out of the way, watching Jimmy talk to Garth, and Hannah, one of Castiel’s fellow student council members. There was something in the set of Dean’s jaw, the glint in his eyes, that made Castiel realize that the jig was up. 

Without another thought, he made his way through the crowd of his old classmates. A few of them who had already spoken with Jimmy gave Cas odd looks, but no one stopped him. 

Approaching Dean from behind, he had just enough time to hear his friend say, “So, who the hell are  _ you _ ,” to Jimmy. “Because you’re definitely not Cas.”

Before his Twinder hire could respond, Cas took a breath and said, “Hello, Dean.”

*~*~*~*~*~*

Those two words that he’d been longing to hear, finally echoed in his ears and Dean spun around with lightning speed.

As he locked eyes with the owner of that perfectly deep and delicious voice, Dean  _ knew _ . “Cas,” he whispered. It was really him. The eyes, the lips, the bed head, and that same shitty trench coat that Dean was half convinced Cas slept in. It was all Castiel.

This Cas, the  _ real _ Cas, nodded gravely. “I am sorry for the deception.”

“Woah,” Garth exclaimed, his eyes darting between the two Castiels. “Wow.” Garth reached out and poked Fake Cas in the cheek. “That’s wild—y’all look identical.”

“Garth,” Dean said. “Stop touching Fake Cas.”

Immediately Garth turned to Castiel and pulled him into a bone crushing embrace. “Good to see you, man. Hey, we’ll catch up later, I’m sure that you and Dean have a lot to talk about.” Garth turned to the other Cas with a smile. “Join me at the bar?”

“Um...sure?”

“It’s fine, Jimmy,” Cas said to his doppelgänger, who breathed a sigh of relief and left with Garth. 

“What the hell, man?”

Cas sighed and then turned those damn baby blues on him. Dean could feel any irritation melting away as he finally looked into those perfect eyes that he’d been missing and wanting and dreaming of for the last decade. 

“I didn’t want to attend the reunion,” Cas said simply. 

Dean knew where this was going. “But you felt guilty since they sent you an invite.”

Nodding, Cas continued. “My friend suggested this new app called Twinder. You are matched with someone who can pass as you, and they attend functions in your place. She’d used it with success.”

“So you hired that dude from an app to come here and try to fool us?”

“No, Dean. Not you.” Cas sighed again and looked uncomfortable. “I honestly didn’t expect you to attend.”

“Yeah, it’s not really my style, is it?”

“No.”

“Yeah, well,” Dean shrugged. “I was kind of hoping you’d show. There’s...there’s something I’ve been wanting— _ needing _ —to say. To you.”

Cas’ head tilted in that familiar, adorable way that made Dean’s stomach twist. “I will happily listen to anything you want to say, Dean.”

He ran his hand through his hair, and tried to gather himself. This was it. No going back now. “You remember the end of school? How you told me something and then everything changed?”

“Of course, Dean,” Cas said softly. “I told you that I loved you.”

“Yeah,” Dean whispered. “And I didn’t say a word.” He shook his head with regret. “Cas,” Dean said his friend’s name like a prayer. “Cas, I’m so sorry.”

Something closed in Castiel’s eyes as he said, “You have nothing to apologize for, Dean. I know that you aren’t...like me. I know that you don’t feel that way, and that is perfectly fine.”

“No, Cas,” Dean broke in. “That’s not—no. I was. I mean, I am. I just...couldn’t. I wasn’t ready.” Castiel’s expression became even more confused as Dean’s words began to sink in. “I wanted to say it back, Cas. I did. But I couldn’t. Not then. And for that, I’m sorry. I am so fucking sorry. I fucked up and it changed everything.”

“Dean,” Cas breathed. 

“I love you too.”

Dean became vaguely aware that the conversations around them had stopped and that they had a rather attentive audience. Castiel hadn’t said a word, he was simply staring at Dean, a look of unabashed wonder on his face. 

“I know that I fucked up, Cas. I know that I’m ten years too late. But you deserved to know—it was always you. And even if this is the last time that we see one another, I am going to love you for the rest of my life.”

The sound of his name on Cas’ lips was all the warning that Dean had before he was pulled into Castiel’s arms with more strength than he was expecting. Cas’ breath ghosted against his skin, and then their lips collided. 

The kiss was deep and longing, no hesitation. The moment that he finally felt Castiel’s plump lips on his own, Dean could swear he heard the opening riff to REO Speedwagon’s ‘Can’t Fight This Feeling.’ It was horrifically sappy, worthy of the most eye-roll-inducing chick flick—and Dean didn’t care, because he was  _ finally  _ kissing Cas. 

Dean’s hands fisted into Castiel’s coat, and he heard himself whimper. Any other time, he’d be humiliated, but nothing could bring him down from this moment. He felt Cas’ tongue gently push into his mouth, and Dean was lost. 

Somewhere, through the music in his head and rushing of blood in his ears, Dean could hear the sounds of cheers and applause. When their lips parted, Dean was surprised to see all of their classmates smiling and clapping. He blinked at the entire room full of people who he’d grown up with. A sea of knowing looks and money changing hands. He even saw Bela passing a twenty to her ex boyfriend, Benny the Quarterback. 

Nearby, Garth stood with Fake Cas, grinning like a fool. “It’s about time,” Garth laughed. 

Dean exchanged a look with Cas, who seemed just as confused as him. “What?”

“You two,” Garth gestured between them. “Everyone could see it—right from the moment you met.”

“Honestly, most of us expected that you two would run off together after graduation,” Hannah added, shrugging. “Head somewhere more progressive. We were all really shocked when you stayed in town alone, Dean.”

“Ya idjit,” Garth laughed, using the familiar phrase that Uncle Bobby was so fond of. 

“You placed bets?” Dean asked. 

The entire room nodded. “Shoot,” Garth clapped his hands together. “That reminds me, I owe your brother a hundred. Remind me to call him later and pay up.”

“Sammy was in on this?” Dean’s jaw dropped. “Was everyone taking bets about me and Cas?”

“Mostly,” Hannah confirmed. 

“I think Ms Mills was in for fifty,” Garth added. 

“The principal?” Dean was shocked. 

Next to him, Castiel squeezed his hand gently, drawing Dean’s attention. “It’s fine, Dean,” he said. “They’re happy for us.”

“Yeah, I know,” Dean said petulantly. 

He wasn’t really upset, just a little taken aback. To think, he could have just gotten this over with ten years ago and no one would have thought any less of him. Apparently his dad’s influence had reached beyond the grave to mess things up one more time, but Dean couldn’t focus on that right now. Sure, they’d lost time together, but he was more than ready to make up for it. 

Cas brushed Dean’s jaw with his fingers, and pulled him in for another searing kiss, which drew whistles from their friends. For a moment, Dean could hear the music again. When they finally came up for air, Castiel looked deep into Dean’s eyes and said, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> 🍭I am on Tumblr as crowley-loves-usuk if anyone feels the urge to follow or message me. I love talking to readers! 🍭


End file.
